


Enough for Now

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet written for Shadowcat for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enough for Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> A little ficlet written for Shadowcat for Fandom Stocking 2013.

It was dark by the time Tony returned to the apartment and he wasn't sure whether Ziva would be there. Their relationship had always been difficult, complex, both of them had too many issues for things to ever go smoothly.

Paris had only confused things further.

He let himself in, smiling to himself as he heard Ziva softly singing in the kitchen, the smell of food drifted through the apartment, making him realise just how hungry he was.

He slipped off his coat and shoes, loosening his tie as he walked through the hallway into the living area, seeing the table set, candles lit and wine already poured. He crept forward until he was level with the archway through to the kitchen. Ziva still hadn't realised he was home and was still preparing the meal, lasagne, one of Tony's favourites.

He waited until she had nothing in her hands and stepped forward, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her in for a long kiss. Surprised at first Ziva soon melted into his embrace, kissing him back.

Tony pulled back and smiled down at her. Theirs was a relationship built on rocky ground, secrets and lies marred their past and they knew not what the future held, they just knew that for now, they had each other.


End file.
